


Day 22: Jingle Bells

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The open box revealed a thin silver chain with tiny beads around it. At least, Peter thought they were beads until he lifted the chain out and it jingled softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22: Jingle Bells

It had started out as a pretty regular pack meeting, Peter supposed. All the usual things happened. Scott argued with every decision Derek made, the puppies whined, Lydia glared at him, and Stiles practically begged for someone to defile his obnoxious mouth.

At least, it had seemed regular right up until the end. While everyone else practically ran out of the loft, including Derek for some errand or another, Stiles lingered behind and gave him anxious glances approximately every fifteen seconds. It was adorable, Peter conceded, but also very annoying.

“Can I help you, Stiles?” Peter asked, his voice flat and bored. He didn't even grin when the poor boy jumped. If Stiles was waiting to catch him alone, it probably wasn't for as good a reason as Peter hoped. It probably had something to do with pinning another murder on him or something.

“Uh, no, not really,” Stiles stuttered out nervously, shifting from foot to foot. He held something in his hand which he thrust out to Peter. “Here. I know it's not really time, like this is really really early, but its something you could use so, here.”

Peter stared blankly at the carefully wrapped box in his hand, barely noticing as Stiles shot out the door, leaving it open behind him. Just as well, because Peter was vaguely able to register Derek coming in with an armful of groceries just a few seconds later.

“Was that Stiles?” Derek asked, voice heavy with confusion. He stood in the doorway looking over his shoulder with a baffled expression.

“Yes,” Peter said slowly, finally lifting his gaze from the...present? He looked at his nephew, sharing the same look. “He gave me this.”

Derek scrunched his nose and hummed, moving into the kitchen to put the bags down. “What is it?”

“I don't know.”

“You don't know?”

“It's wrapped,” Peter said, his tone awed.

Backing away from the open fridge, Derek turned to look at his uncle with confusion. “Wrapped? You mean...like a present?”

“Yes,” Peter nodded, looking back down at the small box in his hand. “Yes, I think so.”

“Maybe,” Derek started slowly, waiting for his uncle to register his words. “Maybe you should open it?”

Peter nodded again and flicked his claws out, using them to slice the tape carefully. A few seconds later, he had the tape separated and the wrapping paper removed only to come in contact with a white box.

“Huh,” Derek said, staring down at the box like it was a bomb. At some point during the unwrapping, he had moved out of the kitchen and to Peter's side. 

Pursing his lips, Peter slowly lifted the lid to the box, trying to brace himself for disappointment. It had been years since anyone had gotten him a genuine gift.  
The open box revealed a thin silver chain with tiny beads around it. At least, Peter thought they were beads until he lifted the chain out and it jingled softly.

“Huh,” Derek repeated. He pointed at a spot further down the chain where a white tag was hanging. “What does that say?”

Peter set the box down on the arm of the couch and took the chain in both hands, turning until he could read the tag.

“ _So I can hear you coming_ ,” Peter read, looking up at Derek with an astounded sort of grin. “It's a bracelet. Stiles gave me a bracelet.”

“To let him know when you're close,” Derek pointed out, eyes softening at his uncle's innocent pleasure. It had been quite a long time since he'd seen him so happy.

That was why, a week or so later, he didn't say anything at all when the bells jingled and Stiles turned toward Peter with a shy grin and Peter smiled back happily. When Erica finally caved and asked what the sound was, Derek just shrugged and, with a secret grin of his own, said, “I dunno but it sounds happy. I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Fic prompts are closed but regular prompts (any pairing/any fandom/any theme) are open [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
